


艾伦·耶格尔决定自杀

by Troy_pooh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troy_pooh/pseuds/Troy_pooh
Summary: *预警预警：有身体腐烂描写*丧尸paro 一方死亡描写
Kudos: 18





	艾伦·耶格尔决定自杀

艾伦·耶格尔决定自杀。  
自打他做出这个决定已经过了好多天了，可不知怎么的就是没死成。  
其实生理意义上艾伦已经死透了，三天前他还是一个十九岁的年轻小伙子，扛着刚学会没多久的霰弹枪狙击枪还活蹦乱跳的，在这个被病毒感染并死透了的世界中是为数不多的那么几个幸存者，即便很艰难也能努力活下去。  
他本该安然活下去的，但是却在某日弄碎一个丧尸脑袋时被飞溅的脑浆刺痛了眼珠子，艾伦捂住自己的右眼睛惨叫起来，为了泄愤他又在它的大腿中间开了五枪。不幸的是，开枪打爆丧尸的下体也不能阻止病毒在耶格尔的体内迅速传播。  
换句话来说，艾伦·耶格尔变成了另一只新鲜出炉的丧尸。这本该没什么，最开始和他一起从城市中逃出来的一行人都是在前行的途中这样消失的，不是被啃了变成了它们中的一员，就是来啃的丧尸数量太多了还没来得及同化就被活活咬死了。相对来说后者比较痛苦一点。  
那么艾伦还算幸运，至少能平静安然地度过生命的最后时刻。  
耶格尔这样想着，垂头丧气地回到自己简易搭成的窝棚中，垂头丧气地解下身上的枪支弹药，然后再垂头丧气地闭上眼等待自己的意识慢慢消散。艾伦躺在枕头上睡了一天一夜，那东西是他出逃的时候从家中带出的唯一物件，至少能让他睡的舒服些。他醒过来的时候天已经完全黑了，冰冷的楼道里伸手不见五指，但是艾伦一转头就看到枕头旁边蹲了一个人形。  
耶格尔惊叫着下意识摸出手枪往那玩意儿脑门上就是一枪，它在发出一阵吱哇乱叫的吵闹声后倒地再也没有声响。艾伦惊出一身冷汗，喘着气摸索着打开手电照了照，居然是一只女性丧尸，破碎的红裙子包裹着已经腐烂掉的四肢。  
见鬼了，他捂着自己的脸剧烈喘息，还好她没有扑过来就啃——  
嗯？艾伦低头看了看自己的双手，又在全身上下摸了摸。  
为什么我没有被感染？  
好吧，他被感染了，艾伦三天后发现了这个既定的事实，除了没有痛觉味觉嗅觉和看上去有些苍白的脸，即便看上去和正常人没有什么区别，但艾伦·耶格尔确实成为了这么些丧尸中的一员，因为它们看到自己时没有任何反应。  
即便神志清醒但不可避免的是耶格尔的肉体已经开始腐败，在被感染之前没有好全的伤口现在变得更严重了，苍蝇和飞虫绕着他嗡嗡飞舞，这种感觉让耶格尔觉得自己好像是一坨排泄物。  
这就是为什么他想要自杀，毕竟直接给自己的脑袋一枪比看着身体慢慢腐败要容易多了。反正又不痛，就连他在被感染后摔倒，双手按压在碎玻璃上时都没有感觉到任何的疼痛。

耶格尔原本的计划是站在路的中央给自己一枪，再让开过来的车队碾碎身体。可是车队不是那么好蹲的，以至于耶格尔躺在路中央抱着枪睡着了。艾伦后来被发动机的声音吵醒，并不是他想象中的那种大车队，而是一辆仅有四座的路虎，车灯穿透浓雾照在青年的脸上。  
驾驶座上坐着一个抽着烟的男人，不怀好意地举着枪，艾伦思虑了一下自己要不要装成是一个丧尸该有的那个样子扑过去，这样车里的人就不用有任何心理负担地选择碾过来。但是男人明显看到了他，不但把他认成了一个正常的人类，甚至还摁了摁喇叭示意他上车。  
艾伦后悔死了，他觉得自己就应该直接躺在地上装死，就在这段时间内男人不耐烦地从车窗里探出脑袋来让他赶紧滚上车，这一带丧尸群多的很，倘若半道救人的成本这么高昂那还不如不救。于是耶格尔不情不愿地蹭着鞋底上车，因为他再不上车说不定自己的膝盖会被子弹打穿，直到他靠上椅背的时候发现男人正转头盯着自己看。  
“见鬼的——艾伦·耶格尔？”

说来话长。  
利威尔·阿克曼是一个仅存在于艾伦底层记忆中的一个名字。之前库谢尔母子两人住在艾伦他们家对面，卡尔拉工作忙的时候会托利威尔照看儿子一段时间，利威尔读高中的时候艾伦才那么一点点大，还没桌子高，但是吵得很。利威尔凶他也没用，凶得狠了还会哇哇大哭，更吵。  
后来利威尔去了军校，库谢尔就搬走了，临别时摸摸艾伦小小的脑袋，再后来直到世界从喧闹重新归于寂静，大部分的生物都被病毒侵占身体，在这之前他们再也没有遇到过。  
没想到竟然能在这里遇上，利威尔沉默地握着方向盘，无论是已经蓄长的头发还是精致的五官，除了灰色的上挑眼型和小时候别无二般，否则真的很难相信这就是以前卡尔拉家的臭小子。利威尔一肚子的火无处发泄，他在长途困顿枯燥的旅行中半梦半醒地开着车，因为几分钟前差点碾碎一个躺在地上的大活人而惊出一声冷汗，但是看清楚是个面色苍白的臭小子后勉强将明火转成了温煮慢炖的文火。  
“就你一个人？”利威尔开口，“没有同伴吗。”  
艾伦两眼空茫茫地直视前方：“有过。”  
他们都明白同伴这个词意味着什么，末日来临时人往往都是孤独的，孤独的灵魂与另一个灵魂相遇，随便拎出来一点什么都是一段冗长而残忍的故事。艾伦害怕被问起卡尔拉，所幸的是利威尔没有问，母亲永远都是两人心中的一块沉疴。  
“行了，我不想管你为什么要躺在马路中间，”在短暂的沉默后利威尔重新开口，艾伦用余光看到他捏紧了方向盘，“但你现在又有了，别给我那么快就死啊臭小子。”  
艾伦没有回答他，利威尔再一次转过去的时候他已经闭上了眼睛，像是睡着了。

两天前利威尔在收音机上听到一个附带着坐标的广播“最后一片净土，我们提供保护，水和食物，我们没有被感染”，经历过短暂的思考后利威尔决定带着他的全部家当前往，城市的废墟在公路旁边起伏，越接近坐标地点环境就愈加安静，就连野火燃烧时的毕剥声都很难听到。  
利威尔没有具体细想广播中的内容是否属实，毕竟在世界被病毒感染后那些幸存下来的少部分人就一直在流浪，他才三十多岁，路虎的后座上塞满了真枪实弹，贴紧小腿的靴子里藏了割喉的匕首，所幸有能力能在这个世界上活下去，因此也有足够的时间去浪费。  
艾伦重新睁开眼睛的时候他们正好抵达了加油站，为数不多在危机发生后仍有储油的几个，正午的太阳灼烧柏油路，利威尔在下车前扔给他一把枪：“别告诉我你不会用。”  
青年沉默地握着那柄笔直冰冷的钢铁，倘若他开枪就能用手指感觉到震颤和滚烫的弧度，要不直接给自己的脑袋来一枪算了。唉——艾伦马上悲哀地摇摇头，还是不要再刺激利威尔了，天知道他是不是比自己还要孤独。  
于是他趁利威尔背对着自己的时候推开车门撒丫子就开始沿着公路狂奔，男人被那凌乱的脚步声惊得差点开了枪。不过这和最后的结果基本上没有什么区别，艾伦在奔出三十米左右后听到了利威尔接近暴怒的叫喊声，然后是枪声，最后他感觉自己膝盖一软整个人被迫跌倒在地。  
利威尔又开了一枪，子弹贴着艾伦的鬓角擦过去嘣进柏油路里，青年趴在地上抖了抖。此刻男人身上的低气压已经到达了极点，不出意料刚才有一颗子弹打到了艾伦的脚踝骨。自从做下那个决定后利威尔就马不停蹄，开了快要接近十个小时的车中途还要提心吊胆地半路捞这小子上车，再足够的体力和耐心都给磨没了一半，结果这人不仅没有给自己分担些什么还净添乱。  
艾伦试着用手肘撑了一下却根本没能站起来，跌倒在地的时候青年低头去看自己使不上力的脚踝骨，嚯，好嘛，够狠的，原来是给打穿了。  
利威尔捏紧的拳头咔咔作响，青筋暴起的皮肤下是暴虐的因子在游走。很罕见的，艾伦·耶格尔在生理性死亡后头一次又感受到了另一种意义上的精神压迫，那感觉就连死人迟钝的神经都足以为之颤抖。艾伦下意识想要向后挪，凑得近了男人能看到耶格尔穿了孔的脚踝骨，从青年苍白的面容上他看不到任何的痛楚感，然后他才慢慢注意到那些跌落出来已经凝固掉的血液。  
“喂，你——”

<<<

现在他们围坐在篝火旁边，柔软的沙地中扎着简易的帐篷。艾伦手中捏着一块面包薄片，说实话他依旧没弄懂利威尔把这个递给他到底是为了什么。  
中午的时候他和利威尔干巴巴地对视了很久，然后出乎意料的，男人沉默着将自己的枪扔到艾伦的手中——艾伦自己的那柄在下车前被他扔在了副驾驶座上，然后弯下腰捞起青年的两条小腿用手臂卡住将他整个人抱起来。艾伦惊得差点握不住那柄有点发烫的枪支，利威尔将他抱回了副驾驶座然后恶狠狠地摔上门。  
所幸除了自己以外他们并没有惊动什么，平安无事地加满油后继续上路。  
“怎么回事？”  
更加长久的尴尬和沉默后利威尔做了那个率先开口的人，除了他的声音听起来那么疲惫，艾伦发现在他们之间这种古怪的沉默像极了一对在同一张床上醒来但彼此素不相识的炮友。  
“不久之前，”艾伦将已经糊在自己脸上的长发拨开，“我被感染了——但是我却保留了神志。”  
那些在病毒蔓延之初媒体的评价用在艾伦的身上真是再合适不过了。THE WALKING DEAD。  
即便外表看上去和其他活着的人没有区别，但是身体却开始从内里一寸寸腐烂，蛆虫在腐肉内游荡，倘若他有嗅觉就能闻到自己身体内部行将就木的败坏味道，艾伦·耶格尔从没有像现在这样清晰地感受到自己五脏六腑日复一日变轻的重量。  
在火焰的映照下耶格尔的脸被涂上了一层暖红的色泽，这至少让他看起来不那么苍白了，艾伦尝试着咬了一口利威尔递给他的面包薄片，却在将它吞下去之前开始干呕起来。  
青年沉默地看着那群蠕动的白色肉虫，它们刚刚混合着酸水被他从喉咙里吐了出来，艾伦用鞋底碾死它们然后再在尸体上覆盖了更多的沙子，利威尔不动声色地看着他做这一切，他不知道青年已经腐坏掉的身体中像这样的东西还有多少。他感到一阵悲壮的无力。  
艾伦将那片脏污了的面包随意扔到火堆里：“你看到了，我没有剩下多少时间了——要么给我一枪，要么给我一把枪。”  
利威尔想到一天之前他在马路中间发现了平躺着的艾伦，那时他的姿态其实已经与即将入殓棺材的尸体无疑，倘若他再困上一些什么都没看到，估计在时候利威尔可能会以为那只是另一具死透了的丧尸。但是他停下了，即便这并不会阻止什么，顶多将已经入土盖棺的艾伦·耶格尔从坟墓里面刨出来扔在后座上，让他从一具精美的尸首慢慢变成被一团臭虫萦绕叮咬的脓水。  
不用太久，倘若天气足够炎热，这样的现象利威尔在一周以内就能看到。  
艾伦抱着双膝席地而坐，他在等待利威尔将枪管对准自己的脑袋，但是过了很久之后他感觉到男人在自己面前蹲下来用手指触摸他被打穿了的脚踝。看上去很暖和，艾伦想着，如果我还没死说不定会感觉到他的手指有多么的柔软温暖，然后我们会在无人的沙地里乱七八糟地来一炮。  
但利威尔只是心无旁骛地握着青年那只受了伤的脚踝，它冰冷脆弱得让人不敢用力触碰，男人的喉结上下滚动着将那句“疼吗”吞了回去，最终他只是折回帐篷内找出了碘酒和绷带给青年细细包扎了。“我很抱歉，”他硬邦邦地说着，“虽然不能好，但是固定了之后你至少能走路。”  
艾伦一时间不知道应该说些什么，他觉得场面一定非常怪诞——谁会给尸体包扎伤口？况且相比起另一个还会流血呼吸的男性来说他并不算一个伤员，这些宝贵的医疗物资应该留给需要它们的人使用才对。但是利威尔只是像下午一样将他抱起来塞进睡袋里，随着放下的力道滚过一圈的时候青年开口道：“诶我们死人不用睡觉的……”  
回答他的是男人踹在睡袋上的一脚：“你他妈的给我闭嘴。”

他到底还是没睡着，估摸着利威尔睡得很沉了才小心翼翼地挪到到燃尽的火堆旁边。像艾伦这个状态的身体其实已经不太需要睡眠和呼吸这些正常人都需要的生理活动。那么爱——一瞬间耶格尔像是被针扎了那样弹跳起来，青年呆滞了很久，想到这些都的时候他下意识用手指去摩挲嘴唇——他还需要爱吗？  
艾伦抱着膝盖蜷成一团，他想到自己只有十五岁的时候第一次晨勃，肿胀到即将爆裂的欲望在青涩的皮肤下流窜，少年咬着唇揉捏它，想的却是自己很小的时候头一次不敲门闯利威尔的房间，后者刚十八岁，脱下的衣服被汗浸透，腰窝凹陷出弧度，肌肉均匀的分布在后背和手臂上。  
他想得越多就发现自己对利威尔的感情远比他表现出来得要多得多，可为什么偏偏是现在呢？叫他在静谧的沙地之中回忆起这些，叫他觉得在痛失卡尔拉之后原来自己仍会害怕失去。  
艾伦想了很久之后才慢慢站起来，与其说是完成了对自己的叩问不如说是做了某个大胆的决定，在这之后他拖着不能着力的脚踝去拿了一把枪再坐回到原来的位置上，轻手轻脚尽量避免打扰到男人难得的睡眠。  
利威尔醒来的时候艾伦依旧维持着同一个姿势，男人一睁眼看到身边那个干瘪的睡袋还以为青年趁他睡着后自己走了，却在外面的沙地里看到了抱着膝盖蜷成一团的耶格尔。不远处还有至少三具被打碎了脑壳的丧尸。  
“是消音枪，没想到你连这个都有，”艾伦笑着试图让自己看上去好一些，“睡得怎么样？”  
“托你的福。”利威尔看着他依旧苍白的脸，事实上这是他这么长久以来睡得最好的一觉。  
艾伦任由利威尔将自己扶到副驾驶座上，他和打火石、睡袋还有帐篷一样是被安放在路虎上的物件，不过利威尔在“搬运”他的时候显得格外谨慎，好像艾伦是易碎的瓷器。“你打算什么时候让我走？”艾伦被迫系上安全带的时候不得不开口，他以为他们昨晚都谈好了。  
回答他的是利威尔一如既往的沉默，再往前十公里就能到达“净土”，可利威尔倒了车，掉了头让他们面朝来时的方向。倘若往反方向行驶车轮将碾过他们来时的公路与石块，穿越荒漠后回到废墟的城市，再往北方沿途就是矮小的灌木，倘若路虎开得足够远他们还能看到茂盛的森林，浓雾变成挂在松针下的露水，冷杉和还未干涸的湖泊。  
“跑，”利威尔在用力踩下油门前转过头说道，男人的目光落在艾伦苍白的皮肤和已经被白膜覆盖的灰色眼睛上，他干枯的发丝黏着湿冷的嘴唇。利威尔用拇指慢慢拨开它们，最终那只温暖的手停在了耶格尔右颊冰冷的皮肤上，他挨得够劲确保青年能够听清楚接下来说的每一个字。  
艾伦内心的答案呼之欲出，即便如此他问了，尽管从开口时就感到一阵阵的眩晕，他从未对感知到如此强烈旺盛的生命力，无论是利威尔还是他——活着。奔跑。并且一直奔跑下去。  
“一直跑下去，然后跑赢时间。”

END


End file.
